


Magical Meistros vs The Ministry of Magic [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic School Bus, Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Law & Legalities, Muggle Science, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: concept: willy wonka and harry potter take place in the same universethe ministry of magic haaaates Willy Wonka





	Magical Meistros vs The Ministry of Magic [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295716) by Tumblr. 



> This started its life as a tumblr comment fic. I podficced it. If you are one of the authors and do not wish to have this posted please contact me.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Magical%20Meistros%20vs%20The%20Ministry%20of%20Magic.mp3) | 19:41 | 27.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_The Knight Bus_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
